User talk:GreyOwl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Room 250 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 14:05, May 30, 2014 (UTC) M4R Hey, quick thing. If a story is tagged Marked for Review, please don't add other categories to it. We do this to cordon or quarantine these stories until an admin/VCROC(K) can fix them so people aren't stumbling across problematic stories with quality/grammatical/plot issues. Thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:47, August 7, 2014 (UTC) story Would you mind if I nominated your new story for pasta of the month? I just wanted to run it by you since some people don't like that kind of pressure. If you don't mind, but want me to wait so you can go over it another time or two just let me know when it's ready. I'm not just being nice either, I actually think it's good enough for nomination. (suggestion, third paragraph from the bottom, "every black mamba combined on this planet." may read better as "every black mamba on this planet combined.") Feel free to ignore my suggestions by the way, it won't hurt my feelings : ) Jay Ten (talk) 04:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:14, August 9, 2014 (UTC) story Well I have to say I'm really surprised. I don't know if they told you why, but my guess is it has something to do with the air of stress that's been hovering over the site since I signed up. There's been plenty of research done to show that negativity is extremely contagious, and I think it's infecting more and more people on this site. It may be because they didn't think it fit in the creepy pasta genre or something. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not a thirteen year old with half a dozen Goosebumps books on my shelf. I'm a college educated adult who has had a serious reading addiction since I was fifteen. I've read over five hundred novels and short story compilations over the years, and I still think your story was great. I'm sorry it got deleted : ( Jay Ten (talk) 22:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello love, GrimWithAGasMask here, I am new to this site but not to creepypasta's and just wanted to thank you for some of my grammar mistakes. Your Appeal I approved your deletion appeal for The Raffle. It's back on the site. Wasn't sure if you noticed or not. Mystreve (talk) 12:01, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Not a problem. Did you think about maybe adding a bit more to the ending? The beginning and body of the story was superb, but I just felt the ending could've been so much better. I even thought about if you would extend it, and make it that his boss (the one he wanted to kill), was actually another monster (perhaps an exile in hiding) and the main character never knew. Or just something more. Just felt that with a great delivery like you started and led on with, it needed an ending to remember too. :Anyway, if you want to just keep it the way it is, that's cool too. Just trying to help. :Mystreve (talk) 22:23, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Nah. You're a good writer. I can spot them from a mile away. A lot of my stories have endings that I wish I could've made better. We can't all write masterpieces all the time. I think you should just think outside the box a bit more with the ending. And this is going to be a series?? :Yes. More please. :Get to work. :P :Mystreve (talk) 22:37, August 19, 2014 (UTC) reviews Well I appreciate you asking, and I will definitely start looking them over. I've been kinda slacking this week, the heat outside has been sucking the life out of me. So far I've enjoyed reading your work, and I imagine your new stories will be no exception. I suppose since you posted them, that you want me to leave my opinion in the comment section. If you prefer another route, let me know. I just recently got skype if you ever want to discuss these things in a real time format, or even discuss new ideas before implementing them. Have a good weekend. Jay Ten (talk) 13:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree it does have a strange feel at first, but it goes away pretty quick (I don't use the video chat though). I haven't used instant messaging like that for years, but it does have its benefits. If you do decide to try it, my username is minorityofone30, just be sure to let me know it's you, since I don't accept random requests. :As for your stories, I left my reviews in the comment section of "Sirens" and "The Preservers." I really enjoyed both of these stories as you'll notice from my comments. I will leave the review of "Eloped" here, since it's not quite as positive. :It has a great concept, as do all of your stories, but I found the delivery a bit tedious. It seemed as if a large portion of the build up was unnecessary, and the pay off didn't quite deliver in comparison to the length. I think one issue is that you may have overdone the identification during the dialogue. Of course some of it is necessary, but definitely not all of it. I just felt a little exhausted from reading all of the "she said, as she_____" or similar identifying statements. :You definitely did a great job of painting the picture of what was going on, I just think some of it got in the way. As I said, I like the concept, and I always find mysterious objects with unknown pasts intriguing. This isn't a throw away story by any means, I just think it could be cleaned up a little. Thanks again for asking for my opinion, I really appreciate it. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:03, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Just to let you know, I'll probably go ahead and add you on there while it's fresh in my memory, if you beat me to it, feel free to send me a request. If you feel up to it or have a question, consider my office door always open (yeah, I know that was lame : ) Glad we agree on "Eloped." I always hate to give bad news, but I feel like honesty is best. Also, always double check anything I correct, or any advice I give. Some things about 'writing rules' aren't clear cut, and have multiple beliefs. I just go with what I know, but I'm open to being corrected. I'm still learning as well. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:31, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you read my new pasta please. Want someone to review it... http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Check_-_Fear_Eradication NathanLeachman (talk) 02:59, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Headers Sorry for bothering you, but I noticed that you avoid adding headers for some reason when leaving a message on someone's talk page. This can make things confusing and messy, so I would suggest adding a header, by clicking on Header 2 (same place where you can find "normal text", in Visual mode) or adding and something beetween these things in Source Mode. Thanks for reading this. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 03:46, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I completely re-wrote my story, ;) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Check_-_Fear_Erradication NathanLeachman (talk) 05:39, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Can you review my new updated one please, the link is near identical :O...But I don't know how to fix that...so for now... http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Check_-_Fear_Erradication How do you delete a story? SoPretentious---Talk- 08:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Additional fun fact: You can alter your preferences to make source mode your default. (It makes things a lot simpler.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:59, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Get ready to hax the system! You just go into "my preferences" (click the tab in the upper right corner) and then select the "editing" tab and it should be the first option where you can set the default editor. Hope that helps. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:57, August 31, 2014 (UTC) no problem Ha, you're not bugging me. I'll definitely give it a look, might have to do it in the morning since I don't feel like I do a very good job when I'm tired. Anyway, always feel free to ask, I enjoy your stories. Jay Ten (talk) 03:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) It'll be my pleasure Hey, I just got home from work and read your message. I'll be more than happy to give your story a review. It should be posted within the hour. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:20, September 1, 2014 (UTC) A request of my own Hi, If you get some time, I would appreciate it if you'd read some of my stories and leave some feedback as well. I am always interested in receiving thoughts on my own work, so that I can know what needs some improvement in the future. All of my stories are on my profile page, so if you can find some time to look them over and give some feedback, I would appreciate that a lot. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 07:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) books I just wanted to let you know that there is a good place to download free books, and as far as I know it's legal due to some loophole where they allow the authors to take down there books. It's an online library, and it's called bookzz.org. They've recently went through some technical difficulties, but I believe it's up and running again. You have to play around with ways to search for what you want, sometimes you can't find it, but I usually can. I recommend downloading epub files if you have an ebook reader program. If you don't, a good one is Book Bazaar Reader. If you do use this site, always look over the file, because many of them are in other languages. Anyway, just thought I'd drop this little piece of advice. Jay Ten (talk) 21:40, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Requesting Review Hey, Would you mind reading Joe Montana Saves the Princess and leave me some feedback. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 08:52, September 6, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure Hey, Of course it's be my pleasure to check over your story. Going to give it a look over now and you should have some feedback soon. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:38, September 7, 2014 (UTC) If you have time... Good afternoon, Hey, just wondering, if you have time, could you look over and review two of my longer stories. These are the other two that I entered into the Damn Fine Pasta contest, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Secret Bar The Demon Tobit of Delphia Thank you again for all the assistance you've given me with feedback on my other stories. Your insight is very intelligent and I really admire your review style. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:14, September 7, 2014 (UTC) favor I just wanted to ask if you would give something a read for me. I just want to know if it's something that makes you want to continue reading it. It's Chapter 1 of Endless War. As I stated in the intro, I request that you read it simply for pleasure, as looking for errors/issues can be distracting, and I think I've hashed out most of the technical issues anyway. It's actually part of a short book I've been working on. I apologize in advance for its length, it's about ten pages. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 01:03, September 8, 2014 (UTC) It would be my pleasure Hey, First of all, I just want to extend a personal thanks to you for reviewing my stories. You do an amazing job and give some of the best feedback I have ever gotten on my work. Second, you have no idea how much it meant to me when you told me that Secret Bar was the best pasta you have read on this site. That was one of the best compliments I have ever received, and it truly makes my writing worth it when I receive such flattering responses. So, of course I will be more than happy to read and review your latest story, and please, feel free to ask for a review anytime, it's never a bother to me at all. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Excuse my stupidity I keep seeing all the things I am missing when I start spell checking a pasta. I feel bad that I am like, missing all these things. Thanks for cleaning up what I akwardly miss.. I'm crazy, but I'm free 22:45, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, another request.. Real quick, I have one more story that hasn't gone through your amazing review process. The Funny Foul-Up of Frantic Falcone This one is rather short. It's also the one story that I feel doesn't quite fit into my normal mold of writing. It's received good feedback from other users, but I have always wondered if it was really my best work. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:05, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh Mr. Falcone Yeah, I agree with you that the Falcone story wasn't one of my finest. It was based off of a teacher we did have in the 6th grade, and yes, we made his life miserable, although not nearly to the extent of what the characters in the pasta do. (Some kid really did sugar his gas tank, and someone did rip up his paycheck...damn kids.) Anyway, for years I drew comics based around this man, mostly read by my close friends, and everyone loved them, so I guess I thought I could transfer some of that morbid humor into a pasta. So yeah, that's the legacy of Faclone. --Banningk1979 (talk) 07:54, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Favor from a Fan You mind reviewing the Collaborative Writing Project? There are a few parts to it, and I just added my own (entitled "Jude", which I'd like your feedback on). I'd actually like to see you add your own spin to the project as well. If you don't feel like it, that's fine too. Let me know. Mystreve (talk) 20:47, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Not an offer. A request. Admins are just fellow users with more buttons to keep the site tidy. I wish I had the kind of constant creativity you seem to churn through that head of yours. Thanks for your time after work to review, Sal. I mean "Grey". Sal? Hmmm...either or, thanks. :) :Mystreve (talk) 21:25, September 10, 2014 (UTC) what can anyone edit ur story Madison.herbert.52 (talk) 02:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC) fix or correct anything Madison.herbert.52 (talk) 02:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Re Whatever works for you. I actually kind of forgot that I asked you to do that in the first place :P Thanks though. Mystreve (talk) 11:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) hey do u know what happened to my creepypasta Micheal Nelson Madison.herbert.52 (talk) 19:01, September 15, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure Yep, I'll take a look at them in a little while. Cooking dinner at the moment, so after we eat I'll read them and review. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 00:24, September 19, 2014 (UTC)